ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wind Waker film hoax
The Wind Waker film hoax is a hoax that began in 2013. A computer-animated film based on the 2003 GameCube game The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker was posted onto IMDb on the internet in 2013, which was going to be "produced" by Illumination Entertainment, and was set for an April 15, 2016 release. The film caused much excitement amongst Zelda fans, however, it was later revealed to be a hoax. However, the creator of the hoax, ToonLinkMinions11, claims to not have made the film in bad taste, but rather he did it to make Universal Pictures see that fans would get excited and persuade them to make a Zelda film. Information from The Wind Waker Movie Wiki The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is a upcoming 2016 Japanese-American 3D computer-animated fantasy-adventure comedy-drama film based on the 2003 Nintendo GameCube video game of the same name. It will be produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The Legend of Zelda ''series developer and publisher, Nintendo, will play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The film was in development hell since 1995, when 20th Century Fox acquired the rights for a ''Legend of Zelda film, then Geo G.'s production company Glass Ball Productions later sold rights to the film. Geo acquired the rights to The Wind Waker in May 2005 with a release date for 2009, but a few months later it was revealed that he was set to direct Sherman's Lagoon. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios made a pitch for the Legend of Zelda CGI-animated movie, but was also scrapped. The film is finally announced on March 16, 2013 by Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment with a release for 2016. The Wind Waker will feature the voices of Debi Derryberry, Miley Cyrus, Clancy Brown and Tara Strong. The film will be directed by Chris Renaud and written by Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio and one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma. It is currently scheduled for a release in the United States on April 15, 2016 and internationally on May 20, 2016 and launching a new franchise, with a sequel titled The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass scheduled to be released on April 6, 2018. Two more sequels have also been planned, and they are The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Trivia *ToonLinkMinions11 made the opening logos for the film on his YouTube account. *As of 2014, it is no longer available on IMDb since it wasn't found on the Illumination page on Wikipedia. *On The Wind Waker Movie Wiki, it states that the film would star Debi Derryberry as Link and Miley Cyrus as Zelda. However, on Fantendo, it states that it would star Jess Harnell as Link and Hynden Walch as Zelda. This is likely due to the people at Fantendo just change this for fun. *This was supposed to be first Illumination Entertainment film to have outtakes, with the Minions making a cameo appearance in the outtakes. *Some people like it, and some people hate it. *There were currently two Illumination Entertainment films in the same year that The Wind Waker film supposed to "come out", in which The Secret Life of Pets came out on July 8, 2016 and Sing was released on December 21, 2016. If The Wind Waker film was really made by Illumination, this would have been the first time that Illumination released three films in the same year. *As of 2019, there were currently no updates for the "film." *A "short film" featuring the Minions called Lost in Paradise was going to be shown before the "film." *Strangely, some people on The Wind Waker Movie Wiki changed the release date for the movie as April 17, 2013 rather than April 15, 2016. *''Final'', Treasure Hunting, and Splash! were the names of the "mini-movies" on the film's DVD and Blu-ray. *Ironically, Illumination would later team up with Nintendo for [[Untitled animated Mario film|an animated Super Mario film]], which was first announced in November 2017. *In Illumination's The Secret Life of Pets, one of the tattoos on Tattoo's back has the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda series (along with Agnes' Fluffy Unicorn from Despicable Me). It could be possible that Illumination was aware of the Wind Waker film hoax. External links *The Wind Waker film at its own wiki *The Wind Waker film at Fantendo References Category:Misc. Category:Illumination